1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a resin molded article, to a resin molded article and to a molding die therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,989 discloses a resin molded article produced by molding a primary molded article that has a busbar embedded inside as an insert. An engaging hole is formed in a terminal surface at an end of the busbar drawn to the outside, and a positioning projection of the molding die engages the engaging hole to prevent displacements of the primary molded article during insert molding. A rib also is provided on a surface opposite the surface facing a gate, and is used during injection molding to determine whether the primary molded article is deformed. Specifically, molten resin injected from the gate can deform the primary molded article and can press the rib strongly against the molding die, even though the engaging hole is positioned. The deformed rib will be exposed at the outer surface after secondary molding, and indicates that the primary molded article is deformed.
The engaging hole is formed in the terminal surface that is used for connection with a mating connector, and remains on the outer surface of the resin molded article after the insert molding. There is a likelihood of shorting terminals due to water collected in the engaging holes or the like, if more engaging holes are formed to prevent deformation of the primary molded article. As a result, even if this construction can detect whether the primary molded article is deformed, it cannot prevent the deformation of the primary molded article itself.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to perform positioning using a rib for reinforcing a primary molded article.